The Springwood Slasher
by TwistedMINd19
Summary: A prequel to the NOES series
1. The beggining

The Beginning

_He was evil in flesh…but when they killed him he became something much worse_

When Roy spilled his cup of water his heart stopped as he heard his teacher say

---Go to the boiler room and ask Mr. Krueger for a mop

He as well as other children knew the rumors of "Mr.Krueger" as the suspect of the many

disappearances and murders of the children of Springwood Elementary. He left the classroom with

a fear in his face that any 8 year old would feel knowing he was about to stare death in the face.

He strolled through the corridors singing Old McDonald to clear his mind and calm himself down.

Everyone was afraid of their basement at one time as a kid, but Roy feared the person who was

lurking down in the darkness just waiting for his next catch. But… nah he's just a creepy man who

means no harm, Roy thought to himself… or did he? As he became close to the boiler room the

silence of the hallways became whispers and eventually screams of the suffering children who

went missing before him. Roy took silent and steady steps as he entered the stare case to hell,

where a strong smell of must and steam entered his nostrils and gave him a deep sense of panic.

He looked all around the giant room filled with pipes, dirt and the boiler which roared like an

angry lion who warned him to stay away.

---Mr.Krueger are you there? I need a mop, yelled Roy.

But he received no answer. That horrible feeling of bewilderment struck upon him and made him

turn towards the stair case when suddenly…

There he was, the man who had his life in his hands.

---So you need a mop do you? Freddy said with an evil grin that made Roy's mouth dry

He was a man about in his early forties. He was tall and thin with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Though these features normally don't terrify or intimidate people , there was something about him

that struck fear in the hearts of the little children.

---Yuh yuh yesss Mister Freddy… uh I mean Krueger sir!!!

---There are none down here but… I might just have one in my van. Here are the keys, it's in the

back. Don't you try to steal my van now.

Roy took the keys and left the room running faster than an Olympic sprinter. He climbed those

stairs tripping a few times but never taking his eyes of his back.

He walked out of the school towards the parking lot to Freddy's old Chevy van. He opened the

back and entered the van where he saw a wooden mop laying on the van, he entered to retrieve it.

When he got close enough he reached for it but he was grabbed by the leg by a familiar arm.

Freddy took him and rammed him against the floor and tied his arms, legs and mouth shut. He felt unconscious.

---If you make any move our sound I'll gut you like the damn little piglet that you are. Whispered Freddy with burning hate in his eyes.

Freddy took the mop and walked back towards the school to Mrs. Martinez's classroom. Without

even breaking a sweat and feeling perfectly calm as if what he where doing was perfectly normal

He knocked on the door and said:

--- Miss little Roy came looking for a mop so I brought it.

---But, where is Roy? said Martinez with a puzzled face.

---Oh he was complaining of headaches so the nurse sent him home.

---He did look a little pale before.

---I shall take my leave, Good day miss.

---Good day.

The school bell rang dispatching all students which either got picked up by their parents or walked

home, some kids like Roy. The devil himself was taking him to a place where not even his

memory would survive. Not only would he butcher his body but also his soul. Roy awakened, his

big brown eyes observed a dusty old basement full of pictures and newspaper clippings of the missing children. A boy his age wondered what he did so bad to get "punished" this way.

It was the beginning of the end.

The beast entered the room with a dirty glove with razor sharp knives on each finger. He came

towards Roy laughing hysterically with a lust in his eyes for blood and carnage. All Roy could

think about was " WHY ME"???. A thought that probably went through the minds of many

children before him. Krueger approached him with out saying a word stuck his glove into the boys

chest, his eyes burned with a raging hate that could see the fear in the little boy's face as he came

into a state of shock, leaving the boy suffering for about ten seconds. As he removed the glove he

took the boys blood and tasted it which made him feel like a god. He was becoming great at his

task and was taking a sick passion for the flesh and blood of the Elm Street children.

This is my take on a prequel to the Nightmare on Elm Street series I hope everyone enjoys it. I would appreciate if everyone who reads this leaves their opinion on the message(review) board to see if the liked it and if they didn't, suggest some changes I should put for the next chapters.

Take care


	2. Under suspicion

**Under Suspicion**

It was yet another frantic search for a missing child, the police had no leads…only suspects. The

whole Springwood community had come together in a search for Roy. It had become kind of like a custom

to help the parents of a missing child. The police were doing all they could interviewing parents, family,

friends, students and TEACHERS. For the department the most interesting conversation was with Mrs.

Martinez and her story on how she send him to the boiler room and suddenly he went missing. The was no

evidence of the school nurse speaking to the boy or sending him home. That's when all indications led to

one person…him.

Freddy sat in his basement giggling on the filthy floor as he looked through his portfolio of each victim,

there were at least 20. He stared at the pictures whispering to them:

---There there my children, Freddy's here to take care of you just like he always has.

He stared at these pictures just as a teenager stares at his/her crush. He thought to himself how much

more fun it was to torture children than animals. Like the time he put his kitty in his father's brand new

microwave. Or the time he gut his sister's pet bunny and gave it to her in a box for her fifth birthday.

Suddenly he became startled as he heard a knock on the door-Damn! He thought to himself HURRY!

Quickly he put his album hidden together his prized possession and locked the hidden door to The

Lair.

When he came to the door the police where standing outside and asked:

---Mr.Krueger may we have a word with you?

---He stared at them with a face of utter shock. Shu-shu-sure come in

---Of the students of Springwood Elementary, do you happen to know Roy Campbell?

---Well sir, I see many students, but it's hard to keep track on all of them.

---He came to you looking for a mop.

---Oh Oh little Roy, small, brown hair and eyes. Yeah I know him. Why?

---Because he's gone missing and the last person to see him was you.

---No that's wrong because he went to the nurse and she excuse him.

---Sir we talked to her and she has no record of seeing him

---Are you calling me a liar? 'cause I ain't no liar

---No we didn't mean to offend you. But would you mind if we take a look around.

---Yes I would you have no business here. Get out!!!

---Just let us look around and we won't have to arrest you

---Fine(_I did clear the basement right?...did I?)_

Officer Dennis searched the house while officer Thompson kept a look on Krueger. Freddy kept on

mumbling "you ain't finding no dead kids here nope, you ain't" .

Dennis checked every room finding nothing more than a vile and unclean house. But when he got to

the basement to his amazement he found a pair of kids shoes, not only shoes to big for his daughter but

boy's shoes and some paper clippings on the wall of the missing children Freddy forgot all about.

Dennis felt disgust as he saw all the sick things a man Krueger's age shouldn't have in his basement.

He ran upstairs and pushed Freddy against the wall handcuffing him yelling: "you have the right to

remain silent, anything you say could and will be used against you…"

Freddy just turned around and gave the officer a wicked look and grin saying:

---It's about fucking time.


	3. Pulling Teeth

**Pulling teeth**

It made the front cover of the newspaper, "Madman charged with kidnapping". Kruger was

brought to the police station and went directly to the interrogation room, where officers Franklin Dennis

and Donald Thompson persistently tried to pull out a confession from Krueger's mouth. Ironically enough

is was more like pulling a tooth from a child's mouth; as he answered a question with another.

---Where are the missing children Krueger? Officer Thompson yelled as he lost his patience.

---A better question would be: Did I take the children and so are they alive? Freddy said jokingly.

They spent about six hours questioning him trying to see if he'd crack but he just stood there with his

bored face.

Six hours of: WHERE ARE THEY? DID YOU TAKE THEM? WHY? TELL US NOW!

Freddy just stared at them with his tired face responding:

---Have any of you guys been to Florida? I hear it's nice this time of year.

---Answer the damn questions Krueger!

---I have no idea of no kids, the only kid in my life is my daughter.

--- I guess you want to settle this in court? Exclaimed Donald.

---That sounds like fun, where do I sign.

There was no doubt in their minds that he was guilty but they had no real evidence, it was a matter of

finding it and nailing the bastard.

---Why don't we have a meeting with the Elm Street parents about the case? Suggested Dennis.

---Sure that will be good for the case. Said Thompson with a look of worry.

---Are you ok Donald you look bothered?

--- Well, I wanna get rid of this guy because I don't want Nancy to grow up in a neighborhood with a

maniac like that.

---I understand, we better get going.

They meeting began at 10:58pm and every Elm street parent and more showed up. The officers explained

how they were convinced that Krueger was guilty and presented the facts.

---The trial will begin in two weeks and we need the cooperation of all of you to put this creature in jail.

Everyone's eyes glowed when they heard those words, it was as if this would bring them closure.

The trial began on October 1st and the whole Springwood community was present including children to

testify all known information on Freddy Krueger.


	4. The Trial

**The Trial**

Case 60606 the people vs. Fred Krueger, "How do you plead Mr. Krueger?".

---Not guilty your honor, he responded seriously.

The district attorney called Mrs. Joanna Martinez to the stand.

---Mrs. Martinez on the event that occurred that faithful day approximately two months ago, what can you tell us about Roy Campbell before he went missing.

---Well…let me see, Roy is a really good student, shy but good, he doesn't seem like the kid who had

problems and would just run off, no. I sent him to the basement to look for a mop, because he had spilled a

glass of water. Martinez said this with tears in her eyes.

---And after you sent him what happened?

---Uhhh, I kept on giving my class for about fifteen minutes when Fred came to hand me the mop saying

that(_she took deep breathes_) the school nurse Ms. Taylor had sent him home cause he complained of not

feeling well.

---No further questions your Honor.

Kruger's lawyer came up to the stand he was a with man about fifty, bald, fat with his goofy half glasses.

---Mrs. Martinez if you had any suspicion of my client as a dangerous man, why would you send an 8 year old boy alone to him? Could it be that you had no notion or belief that he was dangerous?

---(Mrs. Martinez stared at him speechless) I-I-I don't know.

---That will be all your Honor

Every parent of a missing child was brought up to the stand in tears explaining how they all "knew" that

Freddy was guilty, but Krueger's lawyer came with arguments that left them with their mouths open

The next ones to the stand were the children, The first was Jasmine. 7 years old, dark skin and hair, average height.

She walked up to the stand staring at everyone with fear as if she was a lamb walking by a pack of wolves.

She sat down shaking with her doll in her hand and waited for the lawyer to interrogate her.

---How old are you Jasmine?

---Seven she said timidly

---Do you like school? (The lawyer had a good way of communicating with children)

---Yes

--- Jasmine, do you know the man sitting over there?

---Freddy Krueger.

---Are you afraid of him?

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! Yelled the opposing council. How is this relevant?

---Overruled said the judge, he looked at her smiling and told her, please answer my dear.

She took a deep breathe and stared at Freddy in the eyes and she turned to stone. No matter how hard she

tried she just kept looking in it's eyes with horror.

---Don't look at him my dear look at me, don't be afraid.

She took her eyes of him and turned towards the judge:

--- He's like the monsters in my dreams, he scares my friends too. I don't like him. He tried giving me a toy

once, if I went home with him but I said no and ran to my mommy.

Freddy gave the girl a menacing stare which told her that she would pay for what she had done.

Ms.Taylor(the nurse) hesitated whether or not she'd talk because if anything should happen that he was set free, she knew that he would be after her. She did though, thinking(_My statement is probably one of the most important ones)._ The young nurse got up and walked towards the stand.

---No questions sir. She said with her soft calm voice. I know what you need to hear.

She narrated the following statement:

" The day of Roy's death Mr. Krueger told Mrs. Martinez that I gave him permission to leave, but I did not see him and I have no right to send him home without the principal's orders" "I would like to add that I get several complaints from the students about Krueger, whether he's staring at them or sometimes even follows them around" "To be perfectly frank I don't trust him".

For several days the trial took place with statements from the parents, teachers and three students who dared to speak in front of the monster. But now it was time for the officer Dennis to speak.

The lawyer got right to the point and asked about the investigation taken place in the Krueger residence.

Officer Dennis: Well, after we became suspicious about the whereabouts of the children me and officer Thompson decided to investigate Krueger's house. He hesitated before actually letting us look around. As I came to the basement I found horrible things (officer Dennis looked towards Freddy with disgust as he explained) pictures and newspaper clippings of the children and shoes and other clothing items which in no way could have been his daughters.

How can you assume that? The lawyer asked suspiciously

First of all they where boys shoes and common, he collect reports on them, what sick twisted person would do that?

Lawyer: his daughter could of worn boys shoes, it's all the hype today and maybe he was just fascinated with the case. So I don't think it's very safe to assume anything.

BUT WAIT!!! Most importantly as I arrested him he responded saying: It's about time.

Officer Dennis said this with an exhilarating look as if had run a marathon, but his look was truthful and one of concern. The jury responded with a gasp and began whispering.

Many weeks passed and after many testaments and various witnesses and concerned parents the jury had com to a decision .

Jury: After much deliberation we find the defendant Fred Krueger guilty for the kidnapping and murder of the Springwood children.

There was a joyful cheering in the audience which was soon interrupted by HIM.

Freddy: Celebrate all you want but there never coming back…my children are never coming back. Yell all

you want Sons of bitches but there mine now. He was frantically yelling as if he where excited to be caught

and this was the moment he was waiting for.

Judge: order, order…Mr. Krueger you will spend life in prison and may God have mercy on you.

Bitch, heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over. Freddy was never happier. He stared at the

children as the police took him away and told them eventually you'll all be mine…See you in your dreams.

Krueger was sent to a local jail here he was kept under constant surveillance. One day a cop out of

curiosity asked him why he killed the children and he responded: when your bored what's more fun than

torturing children…but trust me my good fellow I did more than kill them. After about a month in prison he

was set FREE. The beast was released from his cage. Apparently there was a mix-up in the papers and the

judge forgot to sign the deliberation. Another trial couldn't be started for about two months. When the news

reached town the parents became hysteric and began a protest at the police department. Officer Donald

Thompson came outside where he saw his wife Marge and called her up front: people, people calm down

he yelled.

Thompson: I'm just as upset as everyone and where doing all we can…But as parents we must take things

in our own hands and one things for sure…Hell's going to seem like heaven after were through with him.


	5. Destroying the Beast

**Destroying the beast**

Yet another one of the famous meetings between the elm street parents, around 40 parents which

uncontrollably yelled and discussed what they could do about this disaster. I say we shoot him said some, I

say we torture him until he begs for mercy.

---People , people calm down said Donald Thompson, we must discuss this as civilized human beings ( he

was the unofficial leader of the group) I know we all want this fucker gone but we need a plan that is

foolproof and will make sure that we can get rid of him. Donald's wife Marge stood up and said: I've

giving this a lot of thought and if we burn him alive that will make sure that he suffers and pays for all his

sins.

Everybody looked around and seemed to agree with the plan. That hate burning in their eyes made them

look more evil than Freddy…they meant business.

Freddy was in his basement licking the pictures of "his" children as he plotted on taking his next victim

regardless of the charges taken upon him. He talked to the pictures telling them: Daddy only left you guys

for a while …but he's here now and I won't let anyone hurt us. HAHAHAHA.

He strolled around his basement wondering whether or not to go out of his house in fear that he was

watched by someone or some people. This time he was the deer and the parents the hunters.

The springwood parents gathered around the street carrying gas, bottles, matches and other "weapons" and

plotting their own revenge. This unexplainable hate inside of them was creating inside them and releasing

an inner demon which craved macabre and carnage…They were ready.

The parents stomped down Elm street as the roman empire ready for battle and with confidence of victory,

but instead of yelling, screaming and causing commotion, they marched silently down the street not

bringing any attention to themselves.

As they got near the Krueger residence the gathered around explaining one more time what was to be done.

Most of them hid behind the dry bushes in front of the house while 5 of them poured gasoline around it and

on the front steps. As Roy's father went through the back he peeked through the little window from the

basement and saw Freddy cutting more pictures and gluing them to his portfolio. He had this sudden

feeling of wanting to just bash in there and killing him with his bare hands, but he knew what was to be

done and it would be a thousand times more painful than choking him. After they finished they got there

bottles full of gasoline and torches ready and they all started screaming "burn in hell you bastard". Freddy

jumped and looked through the window but saw nothing. He had sweat coming down his face and his heart

raced uncontrollably when suddenly he saw his house turning into a towering inferno. He ran up the stairs

to the first floor, opened the door but it was worse than the basement…he knew there was no way out. He

went up to the window and like a ferocious demon yelled "You won this time but there all mine, all mine".

He sat in the corner knowing that he was vulnerable and had no control anymore as he began to catch fire.

His face began to melt, gushing blood as hid flesh began to fall on the floor. As his whole body became a

blazing corpse he just sat there silently. The house began to crumble and became nothing but ruins. The

Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs was gone.

A neighbor of the Krueger's saw what was happening and called the fire department and they soon arrived

to put out the fire…it took about three hours. They decided to clean out the mess the next day. At about

four thirty seven in the morning Donald Thompson went to the Krueger house looking for a body to make

sure he was dead. He began to remove burnt wood and other objects trying to get to the basement(he knew

he couldn't rest until he knew that the devil was gone for good. After about thirty minutes of searching he

found a horrible burnt body so disfigured he wondered if it was really him. But he was sure as he saw that

he was wearing a glove with four rusty knives on each finger socket. He took the body piece by piece and

placed them in the trunk of his car. He drove six miles to the junkyard. He entered the giant maze and drove

deep into it until he got to what he assumed was the middle of it. Donald got out of his car with a crowbar

and looked around curiously and then he saw it. An old red chevy on top of two cars and had another three

above it. He took his crowbar and tried opening the trunk, it wouldn't budge. It was as if Freddy himself

was stopping him and guarding the car as if he knew what Donald was doing. After a few tries he got it

open. He removed the body from the car and threw it in the chevy's trunk. When he was done he looked at

the body smiling and slammed the trunk shut and drove home to rest after a hard days work.

That morning after the sun came up the police and fireman drove early to Freddy's house to clean up the

remains. The Springwood parents also gathered around to see the show impressed with how well there

plan had become. When the first and second floor of the old house was removed they got to the concrete

basement. By then there was nothing but a big cement hole in the ground. To there surprise they had yet to

find a body…but they did find something that puzzled them. A square steel door about five by four guarded

by a big padlock. The firemen got their axes and broke the lock. When the door was open a horrible smell

of rotten food and other unexplainable smells was released that made them gag and some vomit. The

police and ambulances gathered some oxygen mask and the police entered the dark room with flashlights.

What was waiting for them was something they wouldn't even see in their worst nightmares. About twenty

corpses of children, some hanging by chains others laying on the floor. The bodies rotten and full of hungry

maggots. Every child had the same face of horror as they died and the police didn't want to think to much

about what happened to each of them but they were soon removed from THE LAIR and taking to perform

autopsies on them. As soon as they reached the surface there was horrible screaming coming from the

parents. One father said: "He kept them…the bastard kept them".

Now there was no doubt that he was guilty but it was all over now…right?


End file.
